


【FF14|于桑】斗嘴（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [55]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *2.x没事找事。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 4





	【FF14|于桑】斗嘴（END）

椅子上的男人醒来瞬间就确信了自身当下情境，于里昂热能从那人“苏醒——呼吸深浅改变”、“肌肉与骨头——张弛转换”、“声音——低、高、低浮动”等微小变化看得出来。不过这一切不过用了几秒，不是从头至尾紧盯的话，极容易错过，造成被男人最后定格之状态骗过去的后果。

“嗯，嗨，于里昂热。你关灯了吗？还是把我的眼睛挖走了呢？我猜你关灯了。”桑克瑞德嘎嘎吱吱转过脖子，“好黑啊。”

那根脖子精确地转到了于里昂热所在的这一边，头颅歪了下，像只漂亮的木偶，对制作了自己的工匠展露一个预定笑容。

明知道于里昂热在哪，这男人依旧嘴犟地问：“你在什么地方，于里昂热？可以放开我么？我记得我要赶去亚拉戈旭日路，带一朵刚开放的蓝色鸢尾花到遗迹群的石像顶上看日出……”

“夕阳已在历史残垣上西斜，桑克瑞德，希拉狄哈挥尽来生神之泪，碎石滩涂繁荣枯竭，无朝日之光恩眷……魔物与野兽腐蚀的郊野上，你要在那里植入娇嫩的贵族花卉吗。”

“可以吧？别那么小气，我也舍不得让她沾你袍子一根丝线啊。”

“刻意使其回避，脱离我的查控名单……究竟是我小气，还是阁下其实心不在工作，以工作搪塞寻欢实质？”

“我明白、我明白。”桑克瑞德适时停顿，像是要润一润喉咙似地正当地舔起嘴唇，“我们的于里昂热是真心关注工作进度的。那我可以汇报，我可以汇报。请把我解开。”

而于里昂热仅是以明显故意的纸张翻动声音作为回答，急得男人在困住他的角落里扭来扭去。“那个，”桑克瑞德努力哄劝，“不管我做了什么，都不是有意的。你知道的吧？我心里有工作，许许多多工作……”

“请问，是谁给您的工作？”

“那个，不管是谁的……啊，你给的。于里昂热。我想起来了！是你让我找那位蓝色鸢尾花。我正准备……我正准备联络你。我找到她了，就要联络你。”

“是的，我未能一睹对方芳容，多亏了你啊。”

“那、那我……”

“这才是你衣冠不整、独自躺在废墟中的原因？”

原来是这样。桑克瑞德立刻高叫：“我们打了一架！”

“啊嗯。”

“那是——意外。”

“噢喔。”

“除了打了一架，什么都没发生！”

要是于里昂热说“信你就有鬼了”之类的——指的是意义上相似而非言辞上——话，桑克瑞德便有机会说服对方了，谁知于里昂热并不如此，于里昂热说的是：“那即是说，您为了工作，与人发生……战斗。”

桑克瑞德忙不迭点头，点着点着，忽觉得不妥。

“蓝色鸢尾花——是一个组织。不是一个人，不是女人。”

“您不必强调某些多余要素。事实不会由于您强调了什么而改变。如若您坚称自己在碰头后不经本人允许发生战斗导致线索中断一事无责，就请您详细回忆和阐述事情经过。”

“那你过来。你过来嘛，我说给你听。你总不该是在那么远的地方听我大喊大叫吧？那我喊了哦？……啊——！于里昂热！”

他听到那精灵呼地起身，书本噗通掉落，衣服擦过地面和木柜的声音。男人做好了准备：于里昂热这么走过来后会做的第一个动作，他再熟悉不过了。

于是于里昂热正要伸向男人头顶的右手被一口尖牙叼住了，连收回都来不及，牙尖准确卡在掌骨凹陷上，略微下陷，力度恰好、眨眼咬出三枚牙印。于里昂热本人都尚未看清那些牙印深浅，手中舌头就恍如长了手部神经一般把两根指头卷了去，三下两下主动搅入口腔，浸泡在一吸间涌来的唾液里。

湿润的手感令精灵情不自禁直起背，指骨也展开了，碰到了男人的舌根，黏滑肉块立即一弹，无用且被主人有意搞砸的反抗行为在促使指尖向更深处滑去同时泌出更多液体，经不起于里昂热拨弄，滋滋嘬嘬地聒噪。于里昂热确信男人在给他出题，不经试探，弯曲起空着的指节敲了敲，往男人嘴里塞入第三根客人。

“在下敲门了。”于里昂热言语礼节备至，“在得知主人欢迎客人来访后。”

遮蔽了桑克瑞德两眼的黑布上方，眉毛慢慢簇起，黑布下眼窝位置的阴影变化显示男人在笑，嘴里鼓着气，让新来的和已有的客人感受到水分与气息摩擦出的凉意，而他自己脸色渐渐潮红起来，鼻翼凝结出了汗珠随表皮张缩滚落，表情沉浸在服侍三名宾客的欢快之辛苦中。他不时吐出一小节，指缝和骨节褶皱上微露一小块红肉，引得于里昂热意图看清，就必须再动用一根拇指按住下唇或拉扯嘴角。但当于里昂热这么做时，桑克瑞德又吝啬起来，用力将已有的三根手指往回吸吮，引出几下干呕也不放松，双唇包过指根，导致于里昂热得用上左掌压住男人的头固定，好把自己的右手手指扯出来瞧瞧。

对此狡猾的双剑士并非没有对策，于里昂热一抽手，他便不再吸吮，静静抿起嘴，可怜地挽留最后一小节指尖；等于里昂热一松劲，他又故技重施，一段段吞回去、咕啾咕啾地吮出声音。他表现得过于拼命，好几次不慎吞得太深堵塞气息，呛咳不止。但若于里昂热担心地想让所有不良行径停在这里，桑克瑞德就急切地往前凑，仿佛要摇身一变，做一只渴求从于里昂热的手指上汲取乳汁的奶猫。几次下来不仅水声不减，湿漉漉的呼噜声也加入队伍，于里昂热听得抽了口气，却马上被桑克瑞德含在舌尖的呼唤夺去听觉。

“呼、咕唔……于……昂……嗯嗯……”

这听起来有种含的不是手指、而是另一样物体的味道。虽然于里昂热明白——他看了眼自己衣装下摆——不管桑克瑞德含的是什么都能发出这种声音，比如“啾”地一下让精灵以为自己血液断流，同等条件下桑克瑞德能用同一种声音咬断一个瓶子而于里昂热突然发觉自己在看过衣装下摆后思考不出新的打断这个游戏的理由。

“唔啊……桑克瑞德。你想……把烈焰的热情寄托在枯柴上么？”

那男人只用持续不止的支吾声回答，被布料盖住的两眼看不见，脸部轮廓微小变动和唇角弧度却表现他在听过于里昂热疑问后难以掩藏的自满。桑克瑞德必已能闻到另一股味道，于里昂热无奈地推测：衣摆下的勃起离男人的脸那么近，敏锐如后者不可能发现不了他的欲望变化。他将男人脸上黑布扯起一角，但在对方从自满转为期待的那一刻，黑布就被精灵拂回原位，重新按住男人头顶。这次于里昂热已知自身无所遁形，扳住男人头发握在手中，操控这颗头颅前后摆动，合成一股的三根手指擦着男人上颚探进喉腔边际。肉块和液体涌动起来，于里昂热略略拧拧眉毛，努力不让这种手感侵袭下体。可一旦他开始这般努力，这种感觉反而像不听劝告的狂徒，一步跨进神经，从后腰到脊骨一路踢打上去，直抵脖子，在后脑中插下一根尖矛。

他打了个颤，而那男人亦瞅准了，“啵”地吐出他的指头，意犹未尽地舐走指尖带出的银丝。没有手臂挡着视线，于里昂热这才看清男人下巴和脖子上早已挂满汗液和唾液蒸干和未蒸干的水迹，半湿半干一小片，映着灯和屋外的光。

“还是不愿意相信我吗？”桑克瑞德舔净嘴角，在精灵呆呆悬于半空的指甲上亲了亲，“已经……这样了。”他别有意味地朝精灵腰下那顶小篷偏了偏头，用鬓角几缕头发蹭去，“你也还是要跟我计较……”

“……我本……”于里昂热坚持不动，“……无意做这种无意义的计较。”

“哈。所以？”

“三十分钟内，我没有接到任何联络。”

桑克瑞德忽然安静了一阵。“你失态了，于里昂热。”一阵后男人说，“有些时候，没有联络才是正常联络。”他蒙着布的双眼合了合，“不要做超出必要界限的事。”

“而在失联半小时内，原本自称代号为‘蓝色鸢尾花’的女士找到我，说你没有按时赴约。”

“傻瓜，她在钓你。”

于里昂热无所谓地耸耸肩，桑克瑞德虽看不见，不过精灵敢确信对方感受得到。

“由于你见不到那位美丽的任务目标还沉得住气保持失联状态，实属反常，我已请人暂且监视……但既然你已同该组织其他人员战斗过，想来这次监视也没有多大意义了。”

“肯定跑啦。”

“至于你自己，作战后不支，也不接听通讯求援，在不清楚敌人是否还存在后援时停留原地，意识不清。……没有成为俘虏猎物，真是‘您’的大幸。”

“我搜索过附近，想想没事，就地偷懒也不赖。”

桑克瑞德嘴里狡辩，大喇喇往于里昂热初现颓势的下体上贴。

“反正你多半要来找……不，是一定会来找。好了吧？我在依赖你。我在依赖你了，高兴吗？”

他衔住长衣下的性器，准备重演刚才一幕。

但敲门声不应景地打扰了两人，于里昂热眼疾手快扑住自己下身。

“请问是哪位？”

“于里昂热先生？我是派驻黄昏湾耀兵长——前方监视人员已经汇报完了，特来向您传信。”

精灵看了眼桑克瑞德的头顶。

“工作，工作。”桑克瑞德摇头晃脑。

END.


End file.
